kanpanifandomcom-20200222-history
Facilities
"Facilities" refers to a number of buildings with various different functionalities. Once your CEO level has surpassed a certain point you can use materials to level up these buildings. Leveled up facilities get increased functionality but take a certain length of time to complete. The Facilities are: Headquarters, Equipment Lab, PR Division and Resources. They become available upon completion of Part 1, Chapter 1. To Level Up any of your facilities you need Gold, Stone, Iron and Wood. Each Level Up requires a certain amount time before it is finished. Alternatively, you can use your Employee Stones to reduce the time needed. 1 stone will reduce the time required by 10 hours. Additionally, Employees (characters) can be assigned to all facilities, other than the CEO Office/Headquarters, to increase their effects. You need Employee Stones to increase the number of employees you can assign. Note that when you upgrade any of your facilites, the Employees that are placed in that building cannot be changed, therefore are not able to use for quests, until the building is finished being upgraded. The effects of each facility are detailed below. Headquarters The Headquarters is where your CEO Office is located. Here you can set the CEO Skill that you can use in Battle. When this is upgraded to level 5, you'll acquire your second CEO Skill, at level 10 you'll earn the third CEO Skill and at level 20 the fourth and final (until now) CEO Skill. By leveling it up you will also increase the maximum number of employees you can have, as well as change the background of the CEO Office. At Level 5 the layout will be changed for the first time and at Level 20 for a second time. At Level 1 you will have slots for 50 Employees to be part of your company and for every Level Up you will gain 1 additional slot. You can also use your Employee Stones to Max Employee Limit UP by 5 slots at the cost of 5 Employee Stones. You can use this feature a maximum of 20 times (100 Employee Stones for 100 Employees). You can also use your Employee Stones to add extra slots for more parties in the Configure option. You can add a total of 3 extra parties. The first increase requires 50 Stones, the second increase required 100 Stones and the third and final increase requires 200 Stones (for a total of 350 Employee Stones). By upgrading your Headquarters, you'll unlock new CEO Skills. Here's a list of the CEO Skills you unlock: Equipment Development Lab These labs are where you can construct Armor, Weapons and Accessories for your Employees. By upgrading the labs, you increase the chance for the equipment you forge to give additional stats to the character that you equip them too. You need wood, iron, stone and gold to forge any equipment along with the Recipe of the equipment you want to forge. The Recipes are dropped as a Rare Item (Gold Box) by playing Quests. You are able to assign any of your Employees in this facility to increase their effects, as long as they are not assigned to any of your parties. Initially you can assign 2 of your Employees but by using Employee Stones you can unlock extra slots up to a maximum of 5. Each slot requires 1 Employee Stone to be unlocked. It is speculated that the higher the LUK of the employees assigned, the higher the chances you get good armor and accessories, while employees with high DEX give you higher chances to craft good weapons. With that said, you should use Archer (that have the highest DEX of your Employees) and Warriors (that have the highest LUK of your Employees). PR Division The PR Division puts out job ads to draw in even more Resumes from promising new Employees. As you level up this facility you'll be able to use different types of wording in your ads. You can choose a character image from among the characters you've collected. You are able to assign any of your Employees in this facility to increase the division's effects. Initially you can assign 2 of your Employees but by using Employee Stones you can unlock extra slots up to a maximum of 5. Each slot requires 10 Employee Stones to be unlocked. It is said that the higher the level of the employees that are in this building, the higher the chances you get to draw a rare Employee. Material Storage Department This is where your supplies (iron, wood, food and stone) are placed and this is also how they are refilled. The higher the level, the higher the maximum amount of supplies you can have. Here you can see the amount of supplies you regain every 3 minutes. Alternatively, you can use your Employee Stones to restock your materials if you are in great need. You are able to assign any of your Employees in this facility to increase the amount of supplies that you gather every 3 minutes. Initially you can assign 2 of your Employees but by using Employee Stones you can unlock extra slots up to a maximum of 5. Each slot requires 1 Employee Stone to be unlocked. TIP: This is where you should spend your first Employee Stones. Depending on the stats of the employees assigned, you get different bonuses to resources gained. The most important, Food, can be increased with INT, so if you have Mages with high INT, you will greatly increase its regeneration rate. The remaining supplies' regeneration rate (Iron, Wood and Stone) can be increased with high STR, so Warriors are best suited for this job. Additionally, if you want to increase your supplies regeneration rate even more, you can buy from the Shop some special Accessories that increase the supplies' rates at the cost of some of your Employee Stones. Once bought, equip these accessories to the employees that are assigned in the Resources Building.